1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically reciprocal multi-stage supply and ventilation system, and more particularly to an automatically reciprocal multi-stage supply and ventilation system that may provide water, fertilizer and pesticide stably, evenly and efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic sprinkler in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a frame 11, a transmission mechanism 12, a slide device 13, a sprinkle device 14, and a guide track 15.
In operation, the transmission mechanism 12 may force the frame 11 to slide and move on the guide track 15 reciprocally by the slide device 13, so that the sprinkle device 14 may sprinkle the water on a plant.
However, the water nozzle of the sprinkle device 14 can be used to sprinkle water only, and cannot be used to sprinkle the fertilizer or pesticide, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional automatic sprinkler. The water nozzle of the sprinkle device 14 may be replaced by another nozzle that may sprinkle the fertilizer or pesticide. However, the cost of time and manual work is increased. In addition, the residual fertilizer or pesticide in the supply pipe easily blocks the water nozzle of the sprinkle device 14. Further, when the conventional automatic sprinkler is used in a warm house of a large scale, it is necessary to provide a longer pipe to supply the water, and to provide a longer line to mate with movement of the sprinkle device 14, so that the pipe and the line are easily tangled with each other, thereby affecting the sprinkling work.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional automatic sprinkler.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automatically reciprocal multi-stage supply and ventilation system that may provide water, fertilizer and pesticide stably, evenly and efficiently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a an automatically reciprocal multi-stage supply and ventilation system that may control the temperature and moisture on the surface of the plant evenly and efficiently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automatically reciprocal multi-stage supply and ventilation system comprising: two parallel tracks, and at least one set of material supply circulation unit mounted on the tracks, the at least one material supply circulation unit including a carrier device, a feeding device, a material distribution device, a nozzle device, and a ventilation device, wherein:
the carrier device includes a plurality of carriers each of which is provided with rollers, one set of the rollers is connected to and driven by a drive mechanism, so that the rollers of each of the carriers may be driven by the drive mechanism to rotate on the tracks, so that the carrier device may be moved along the tracks reciprocally;
the feeding device includes a water supply pipe, a material supply pipe, a water inlet pipe made of a soft hose, and a material inlet pipe made of a soft hose, the water supply pipe and the material supply pipe are secured on the carrier device, the water inlet pipe has a first end connected to the water supply pipe and a second end connected to a water source, and the material inlet pipe has a first end connected to the material supply pipe and a second end connected to a storage tank that contains fertilizer or pesticide therein;
the material distribution device includes a water guide pipe, a material guide pipe, a fixing frame, a water distribution pipe, and a material distribution pipe, the water guide pipe has a first end connected to the water supply pipe and a second end connected to the water distribution pipe, the material guide pipe has a first end connected to the material supply pipe and a second end connected to the material distribution pipe, the fixing frame is secured on the carrier device to move therewith, the water distribution pipe and the material distribution pipe are secured on the fixing frame;
the nozzle device includes multiple water spray nozzles and material spray nozzles, the water spray nozzles are mounted on the water distribution pipe, and the material spray nozzles are mounted on the material distribution pipe 56; and
the ventilation device is secured on the carrier device to move therewith.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.